


Turn Your Lights Down Low

by Inurshuh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, NSFW, Nice Guy Ben, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut Drabble, Vaginal Fingering, gagging, mild bratty rey?, no beta we die like old men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/pseuds/Inurshuh
Summary: "Ben’s a good guy, but Rey makes him crazy. She sets his temper off like it hasn’t been since he was a teenager arguing with Han and Uncle Luke. That’s their thing- fighting like cats and dogs and he’d be lying if she didn’t admit that he lives for pissing her off. Something about the annoyed look on her face, the way her face and chest grow red, the way she huffs and pants while she’s screaming at him, eyes narrowed but focused solely on him, and in those moments, nothing else fucking matters. Just him. It gets his blood pumping, was their second nature, and he knows it gets her off as much as it gets him off. Case in point: this moment, right now."Updated 12/13/2020
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Turn Your Lights Down Low

**Author's Note:**

> Just my first smutty drabble for the Reylo fandom... Couldn't do plot, but figured porn, why not?  
> This was updated as of 12/13/2020. Just fixed a few typos & added some more filth. Huge shout out to anyone who read this before I tweaked it - ya'll the real MVP's!

_Is that what you call tact?_   
_You're as subtle as a brick in the small of my back_   
_So let's end this call and end this conversation_   
_And is that what you call a getaway?_   
_Tell me what you got away with_   
_Cause you left the frays from the ties you severed_   
_When you say "best friends" means friends forever_

  
_Is that what you call a getaway!?_   
_Tell me what you got away with_   
_Cause I've seen more spine in jellyfish_   
_I've seen more guts in eleven-year-old kids_   
_Have another drink and drive yourself home_

"C'mon Ben, don't you like me?" Her voice is breathy, a slow whine almost, and he bites the inside of his cheek as he reigns in a growl.

Of course, he does. Ben doesn’t know how anyone couldn’t like Rey, doesn’t know anyone who doesn’t enjoy the positive and carefree attitude of the attractive young woman, even if she is the bane of his existence at Starwars Tech.

It isn't his fault that the vein over his eye is about to pop in annoying. He can feel it throbbing as he stares at her, and there’s a spark of heat that travels down to settle low in his stomach when he catches the way her eyes travel up and down his form. She's got an arched eyebrow on her face, a look letting him know that this is planned, and she has the balls to be _haughty_ about it, right now, like he's being cruel. 

And really, how many times does a guy have Rey, doe-eyed, sweet innocent Rey, on her knees in front of them, dick in her hand, attention focused solely on them? 

He honestly doesn't want to think about that- the possible number of guys she’s been like this with- not when she’s like this, sweaty, hair sticking to her face while she stares at him like he’s the only thing she wants. He likes her, has always enjoyed spending time with her but it always ends up in a screaming match and he’s surprised that they aren’t at each other’s throats yet...

Ben’s a good guy, but Rey makes him crazy. She sets his temper off like it hasn’t been since he was a teenager arguing with Han and Uncle Luke. That’s their thing- fighting like cats and dogs and he’d be lying if she didn’t admit that he lives for pissing her off. Something about the annoyed look on her face, the way her face and chest grow red, the way she huffs and pants while she’s screaming at him, eyes narrowed but focused solely on him, and in those moments, nothing else fucking matters. Just him. It gets his blood pumping, was their second nature, and he knows it gets her off as much as it gets him off. Case in point: this moment, right now. 

He’s a formidable man, someone most people wouldn’t even think about talking back to-

But Rey? Arguing with him was her favorite pastime. Just another brand of foreplay between the two, and how perfect was it when her mouth was spewing drivel and her breasts were bouncing, and she was ready to literally tear his head from her body? When she's screaming at him, he can imagine what it'd feel like to have his hand around her throat, how tight of a grip he'd have to have to make her stop, or how she'd look good yelling at him bent over his desk, with him balls deep inside of her. Wonders if she would even be able to keep yelling at him if he made her take every square inch of him.

Jerked out of his musings, he almost misses the moment when she grips his dick in her hand, gripping tighter as she sucks the tip and flutters her eyelashes at him. His jaw is hanging open, has to be, because she doesn’t stop, just keeps sucking the tip, nibbling at the sensitive skin, rolling her tongue around the vein pulsing, and pumps her hand. The sight alone tears the fucking groan out of him, and makes his hips flex, stance widen out in response. 

Something about seeing her lips around him, eyes round, and hair a mess makes Ben ache deep to his bones. He forces his dick further on the next thrust, likes the way her eyes widen when he hits the back of her throat before he gets control of himself, eases in the next thrust. He's not a _monster_ , he'll ease her into taking him all the way down. _He knows she's a fast learner._

Fondling his balls with her tongue, hand pumping as she traces the vein on his dick with her fingers, jagged edges of nails digging in at the shaft rips a grunt out of his throat when she suddenly takes him back in her mouth, let's him hit the back of his throat and just hums when his hips jerk in response, and he stays there for a second, it's instinctual, it feels good, the wet suction of her mouth and the feel of her muscles contracting around him in her throat, something about the sound of her sharp breathing out of her nose. 

He doesn't like that there are a few tears coming out of the side of her eyes, "you don't have to do that-", ans he's already trying to take her off but she grips the base, winking as she sucks him back down to the root and keeps eye contact. Well, so much for being a gentleman. He fits her hair and doesn't even give himself a moment to miss her mouth before he pulls her down, feels her gag on him again. She's moaning around his dick and he keeps tugging, lets the strands get caught around his fists as he keeps pushing his way int her mouth, keeps forcing his way to the back of her throat, and the gurgling sounds coming from her, the drips of saliva trailing from her lips to her chest - he hasn't seen her anymore beautiful, hasn't wanted her more than right now.

Her hips are shifting, makes her knees scrape the floor and he can make the sound over the wet sounds of his thrusts to the back of her throat. Her nails are digging into his thighs when she starts moaning again, the sound moving through his dick and makes his hips stutter. Her hips are moving, the telltale movements of a woman getting herself off and he isn't surprised to see her soft small wrist moving. He groans at the sight of her legs shaking, how she takes jerking breaths around his dick, struggling to breathe but following him when he goes to pull out. 

She keeps eye contact and fuck if that isn't the hottest thing ever, 

He doesn't even notice when he starts thrusting again or how the pace picks up and he's holding her throat with a tight grip, the grip of the back of her head even tighter, keeping her head in place. She doesn't need to move, just needs to stay _right fucking here_ because she's learned to breathe around his dick in her throat, is swallowing so he can feel the contractions when her lips are wrapped around the base of his dick, and she doesn't stop playing with his balls, doesn't stop twisting her own hips for some friction. 

He wishes he had a better look at her getting herself off, muttering, "Make sure it’s enough. Better be 3," and what the fuck is he even thinking? "Fuck them in and curl-"

But the hitch in her breath and choked whimper not a second later lets him know it’s okay. Her pupils are so dilated he feels like he's on cloud 9. Sweaty and close to tears, she’s practically vibrating and she’s got to be close but she doesn't falter, doesn't stop rolling his balls with her Kahane, sucks him down to the root, and tries to keep up but he can't help himself

He slams his hips into her mouth, feels his balls hit her chin on ever downward thrust, and the choking sound she's making when she struggling to breathe around his deck when he hits the back of her throat has him gripping her tighter, doesn't let her move an inch but reminds her "crook them up and spread, fuck woman, just like that-”

The woman somehow blushes at the mention of spreading but the way her eyes widen is her wordless answer, hips gyrating and he's content to let her fuck herself and suck his dick and he wishes they could do more but this is fucking glorious. She’s frantic, tries to keep up with him and fails, lets him keep her in place as her fingers stay buried inside her and the spread makes her keen around his dick and those vibrations has his eyes rolling in the back of his head, hips jerking when she does it again. 

She’s wearing those short shorts and barely-there tan top wants the satisfaction of her covering her in his come and knowing he's been on her, wants to be buried inside of her, shows everyone’s that he’s been there first. He jerks the tank top down, tugs at her nipple, gripping it between his fingers and pulling. The hiss of pain from her mouth, still wrapped around his dick, has him throwing his head back for a second. He doesn't want to come just yet - she hasn't, and that's fucking tragic, isn't it? Considering how primed she is, he's surprised she's able to keep up with him, but she's pliant, lets him move her and use her while she focuses on getting herself off. the squelching sound of her fingers going in and out of her is loud in the room, goes great with his groans and the sounds of her sucking him down.

He reminds himself he'll be inside her before the night is over. That he doesn't need to worry about dragging this out right now, doesn't need to get carried away at the company family picnic. It's only a matter of time before Leia and Han start looking for them; their disappointment of a son, and the star coder.

She looks good, with his dick in her mouth, cheeks bulging, and her sweaty hair clinging to her shoulders. Her shirt starting to fall down off her shoulders, still under her breasts and he can see her nipples, light pink and hard. groaning low in his throat, he palms her breasts with his one hand - she's so small, everywhere, and he likes that, enjoys the way she feels so fragile and breakable in his hand as he pulls at her nipples again, alternating between both breasts randomly so she can't get used to the pressure. Her fingers are fast, pounding inside of her and she's got tears coming down the side of her face as she tries to use her knees to balance herself, the up and down motions of her hips making her slide across the floor. Her knees have to be bruised, the way she’s shifting and slamming them down when she gets a good thrust in and fucking hells. 

She won’t stop looking at him, doesn’t have an ounce of shame in the tears escaping her eyes and he’s usually such a nice guy but-

He just wants to wreck her the way she’s wrecking him.

He doesn’t let himself come, not even when she’s gasping and crying and making a soft keening noise ate up by his dick in her mouth. She looks good with her thighs shaking, the muscles spasming and she’s got to be dripping, he wonders if she’s making a puddle yet under her on the floor.

Tries to calculate how much time they’d need for her to get there if she hasn’t already. There’s not enough time, he knows it. He almost thinks about just sliding her off his dick and just zipping himself back up, but she looks so good there - keeps his dick in her mouth, tip hitting the back of her throat, and she continues to drool, saliva dripping down the sides of her face, and he just  _ wants _ . 

So he does what he’s known to do - he takes. 

Keeps her in place by her throat and back of her head, just thrusts his hips and lets his eyes roll to the back of his head when the pressure inside of him just tears away, blows up and there are fireworks behind his closed eyes and his own hips are stuttering. 

Didn’t even ask but she did it anyway- swallowed every drop and she looks drowsy, sweaty, and messy right now.

To Ben, she’s never looked better.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, okay.  
> I hope you enjoyed this rough little smut drabble. It's going to build to something, eventually, but probably just more fucking and maybe some sprinkle of introspection. 
> 
> Liked it? Hated it? Think I'm a trash panda?  
> Let me know!
> 
> 1 - Song title from [ "Turn You Lights Down low" by Bob Marley & Lauryn Hill"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VitKvID-uvY)
> 
> 2 - Chapter 1 intro lyrics from [ "Seventy Times Seven" by Brand New](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VitKvID-uvYsec)


End file.
